


ice cream expectation

by youareiron_andyouarestrong



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/M, Ice Cream Parlors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youareiron_andyouarestrong/pseuds/youareiron_andyouarestrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Clarke sees Bellamy Blake, he’s being hauled into Principal Jaha’s office for fighting with John Murphy.</p>
<p>(I’m always fighting and getting in trouble at school so people avoid me. You frequent the small ice cream shop my parents own and know how kind I am to children and elderly people but I don’t realize this!au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice cream expectation

The first time Clarke sees Bellamy Blake, he’s being hauled into Principal Jaha’s office for fighting with John Murphy. In fact, that’s when _everyone_ sees Bellamy, being called in for various infractions. Usually fighting, almost always back-sassing Vice Principal Kane. 

Bellamy may have achieved voluntary “bad-boy” status, but he makes most kids in their grade nervous and not just because he’s a known fighter. Compared to them, Bellamy seems _years_ older. He’s already holding down two jobs, lives alone with his sister (his mom died a month after he turned eighteen; he’s been her guardian since) and walks with a much older swagger. Even the girls who follow him with their eyes when he walks by don’t make any overtures in his direction. 

Clarke and Bellamy don’t have much to say each other, but she’s seen him with his younger sister, Octavia. No one who voluntarily gives up what a lot of people could call “their future” for a sibling could really be as untouchable as people seem to think he is. 

When Clarke sees Bellamy Blake outside of school, he’s walking into her family’s ice cream shop, with Octavia at his side. She’s got his dark hair and warm olive skin, but her eyes are a bright vivid blue to Bellamy’s dark copper eyes. They both inhale deeply at the rush of freshly baked waffle cones and sigh with satisfaction. 

“Okay, O, which one do you want?” he asks her, already studying the artfully decorated chalkboard sign (that Clarke drew earlier that day). 

Octavia bounces on her toes, smiling widely. “Chocolate,” she says instantly and he nods, like he expected no less. 

“Of course,” he says with a small, fond smile. “Pick one, brat.”

She sticks her tongue out, undeterred, and turns her attention to the drums inside the freezer, studying them intently. Bellamy catches Clarke’s eye and she smiles at him, and he nods back, putting a hand at Octavia’s back lightly. “Sometime _today,_ O,” he says pointedly and she swats his hand away.

“Don’t _rush_ me,” she says, still studying the ice creams.

"We just made a fresh batch of hazelnut fudge,” Clarke offers. Both heads turn in her direction and she continues, “There’s Rocky Road too, and Moose Tracks.”

Bellamy wrinkles his nose. “ _Moose_ tracks?”

“It’s got chocolate and peanut butter candy in it,” Clarke clarifies and Octavia instantly says, “Sold." 

She keeps bouncing as Bellamy buys a medium-sized waffle cone. “Nothing for yourself?” asks Clarke and he slides his eyes at her. 

"Not today,” he says and carefully passes the towering cone to his sister (Clarke _might_ have added a healthily sized extra scoop to it) and they leave the shop, Octavia calling over her shoulder, “Thank you!” as she attacks the cone happily. 

He doesn’t seem to realize they go to the same school (the _only_ school in their tiny little town of Ark), but she sees him more often than he would think. Not on purpose. Just around. He helped Nigel, the terrifying local brewer by loading her grocery bags into the back of her truck; she once saw him at the park carefully leading a child by the hand to the swings (Octavia was babysitting and he was with her that day). And almost every Saturday, he brings Octavia to Griffin’s Creamery, to get her an ice cream cone and never one for himself.

Finally, Clarke can’t take it anymore. He comes in with Octavia one day and Clarke, who Octavia always asks very seriously for her recommendation, after she gets Octavia’s honey lavender cone and gets one more, classic Neapolitan and hands it to him. “Here,” she says, holding it to him.

He doesn’t take it right away, he gives her a narrowed-eyed look. “I only bought one,” he points out, but Clarke is nothing if not persistent. 

“On the house,” she says firmly and his scowl deepens.

“No thanks,” he begins to say, but Octavia backhands him in the ribs. 

“Bellamy!” she scolds. “Be nice!”    

Bellamy looks like _nice_ might hurt his teeth, but he reluctantly accepts the cone. Octavia nods with satisfaction and looks at Clarke. “Thank you,” she says firmly. “From us both.”

“You are more than welcome,” Clarke says and can’t help but flick a glance towards Bellamy. He jerks his chin downward in what _might_ be a nod, but she can’t quite tell.

On Monday at school, he finds her in the library and hands her a five dollar bill. “For the cone,” he says as if Clarke couldn’t figure out why he was putting money in front of her.

She doesn’t take the bill; just fixes him with a long, measured stare. “The cone was free,” she reminds him. “A gift. You can keep the change.”

He glowers at her. “I don’t like owing people things.”

“You don’t _owe_ me anything,” Clarke tells him, wondering why this is such an issue with him. “You always get ice cream for your sister and never any for yourself. Maybe I just got tired of watching you willfully depriving yourself.”

He doesn’t seem to have a response to that, and just as Clarke is about to return to her book, when he says abruptly, “How did you know I like Neapolitan?”

"I’m the ice cream whisperer,” she retorts and a small snort of amusement cracks his serious face. “I know _everyone’s_ favorite flavors. Come by sometime and I’ll let you taste test a few of our new ones.”

He brings Octavia the first afternoon and she thinks the Blake siblings might pass out from the excess of sugar and cream. Jake Griffins raises one eyebrow when he sees the two of them, but invites them for dinner. Abby makes lasagna and Octavia falls asleep with her head on Clarke’s shoulder, overcome with food. Bellamy carries his sister to his car as Clarke walks them out. 

"Thank you,” he says quietly. “Really.”

The Blake siblings become a fixture at Griffin’s Creamery. Octavia is the official taste taster and Bellamy does odd jobs in exchange for dinner. The first time he kisses Clarke is when he’s walking her home from locking up, carefully taking her face between his hands and she can taste cream on his tongue. 


End file.
